Debu
by G-life
Summary: Wanita dengan rambut pink yang panjang menatap lurus mata hitam lelaki yang tengah mencumbunya. Bibir merah muda mungilnya terus ber gumam mengeluar kan kata-kata kasar untuk memancing gairah lelaki berambut hitam di depannya. /warning :AU, OOC, LEMON, JELEK, ABAL, LEBAY! Sakura Centric


Judul: Debu

Pair: Sasu Saku Naru

Rated: M+

warning :JELEK, ABAL, LEBAY!

####

Tiga manusia tengah saling mencumbu di sofa, satu wanita dua laki-laki. Tidak adil memang, tapi mereka cukup adil untuk berbagi.

Wanita dengan rambut pink yang panjang menatap lurus mata hitam lelaki yang tengah mencumbunya. Bibir merah muda mungilnya terus ber gumam mengeluar kan kata-kata kasar untuk memancing gairah lelaki berambut hitam di depannya. Hidung mancung mereka saling bergesekan, jarak mereka semakin tipis, tapi lelaki itu tak jua mencium bibir pink wanita di depannya. Menatap mata hijau jernih sang wanita, jari-jari panjang lelaki reven itu mulai liar memasuki celana dalam hitam tipis yang di pakai wanitanya, menggesek-gesek kan jari panjang nya pada bibir miss V wanita pink yang tengah menatap nya dengan tatapan menggoda. Bibir pink itu terus terbuka mengeluar kan suara serak yang ter dengar sensual di telinga lelaki berambut raven. "Oooo~ yeahh~hh Ooooohh~hhh yeahhhh... fuck me." jari-jari panjang tangan sang lelaki semakin liar mengobok-ngobok miss V wanitanya.

Lelaki berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelah wanita berambut pink, mulai menurunkan tali bra hitam yang di pakai sang wanita. Dengan jari-jari panjangnya di sentuh nya payudara sanga wanita yang ber ukuran sedang. Mengoyang-goyang kan payudara itu sebelum ia merasnya secara perlahan. Lelaki berambut pirang dengan mata biru nya yang indah, merunduk dan mulai mengisap payudara yang tadi di remas nya, menghisapnya secara kasar, merasa puas akan payudara ukuran sedang wanitanya. Ia mulai melumat bibir mungil yang sedari tadi mengerang tiada henti. Di lumatnya dengan kasar bibir manis sang wanita.

Sasuke Uchiha lelaki berambut raven dengan mata hitam menarik-narik celana dalam Haruno Sakura -wanita berambut pink- hingga membelah kemaluan sang wanita. Darik oleh nya kaki jenjang sakura sehingga wanita itu tiduran di sofa membuka celana dalam hitam tipis Sakura, Sasuke mengangkang paha sakura dan menatap kemaluan sakura yang mulai basah. Di dekat kan nya bibir nya dengan bibir kemaluan sakura. Mencium sebelum di hisap nya klotis sakura.

Laki-laki berambut kuning yang ber nama Naruto Uzumaki masih tetap pada tempatnya mencium bibir manis wanita sakura yang mulai membengkak. Di bimbing oleh nya jari-jari mungil sakura pada celana jeans yang di pakai olehnya, dan menuntun nya untuk membuka kan celana jeans biru yang di pakainya membebaskan kejantanannya yang tlah berdiri.

"Aahhhh~" sakura mengerang. Tangannya mengelus-elus kejantanan naruto yang tersembunyi di balik celana dalam ber warna merah.

Naruto mendongak kan kepala sakura dan memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah nya pada mulut sakura. Mengajak lidah wanita itu untuk bermain dengan jarinya kemudian mencium bibir wanita itu lagi.

Sasuke mununtun sakura untuk ganti posisi. Dia memberi aba-aba pada sakura untu menungging dengan kaki yang mengangkan. Di tamparnya pantan sakura, kemudian ia berjongkok mulai menjilati dubur sakura, tangan kanannya mengelus elus pantat sakura.

Sakura menyingkirkan rambut di wajahnya. Sementara naruto mulai melepas celana jeans dan celana dalamnyakemudia mendekatkan kejantanannya pada wajah sakura yang kemudian di hisap oleh nya.

"Emmmm~emhhhmmmmm..." sakura mengerang di sela hisapannya pada kejantanan naruto.

Naruto mengelus rambut pink kusut sakura sebelum kemudian di jambaknya dan mulai memaju mundur kan kepalanya dengan kasar, "Argghhhh..." erangnya. Merasa cukup puas dengan servis dari mulut sakura naruto menarik kenjantanannya menjauh dari wajah wanitanya. Ia menunuduk mensejajarkan pisisi kepalanya dengan kepala merah muda wanitanya kemudian mencium bibir lagi.

Sasuke menjilati vagina sakura dengan kedua jarinya yang mengobok liang dubur sakura yang sempit. Kemudian dia berdiri posisi jonggkoknya dan melepaskan celana jeans, boxer dan celana dalam yang di pakai olehnya, menududuk kan pantatng di sofa dan mengangkat tubuh sakura yang tengah bercumbu dengan naruto. Di perintah kan olehnya sakura untuk mengangkangi kenjantanan nya yang besar dan keras.

"ahghhh..." sakura mendesah, di gigit olehnya bibir merah mudanya yang membengkak ketika kepala kejantanan sasuke memasuki vaginanya yang mungil dan basah, tangannya meremas dan mengocok kejantanan naruto. Bibirnya di tawan oleh bibir pemuda berambut tan tersebut. Pinggulnya bergoyang naik turun mengocok kejantanan sasuke di dalam nya. Dada sedang nya ikut bergoyang membuat sasuke gemas ingin meremasnya. Naruto memasukan satu jarinya kedalam dubur sakura dan mengocoknya pelan.

'cup' di cium olehnya dubur merah sakura yang sempit. Mengocok kejantanannya sebentar sedikit demi sedikit di masukan olehnya kejantanannya yang besar dan keras.

"ahhh... Argh..." wanita merah muda itu mengerang ketika dirinya di masuki dua benda keras di dua lubangnya yang berbeda dengan dalam.

###

sakura haruno, seorang wanita dengan rambut pinknya yang panjang sebahu berdiri di depan sebuah rumah kosong tak terpakai, di kedua tangannya membawa dua pelastik besar berisi makanan wajah pucatnya tersenyum samar, rambut pink panjang kusutnya tertiup angin pagi yang segar. Di letakan olehnya kedua pelastik besar yang di bawanya tadi dan membenarkan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan, menghela nafas di ketuknya pintu reot di depannya.

###

Muncullah kepala kecil dengan rambu abu-abu kumal dari balik pintu, bocah kecil

berkaca mata bulat besar itu tersenyum lebar, "Nee-chaaaann..."

teriaknya senang dan membuka pintu lebih lebar, mempersilahkan nee-chan

kesayangnanya masuk. sakura wanita berambut pink panjang itu tersenyum

seraya mengelus rambut abu-abu kumal kabuto-adik angkatnya- dengan

gemas. "Dimana kimimaru dan gaara?" tanya-nya seraya membereskan

pelastik besar yang tadi di bawa-nya. "Disini," teriak suara kecil dan

nyaring dari balik punggung sakura. dua bocah berbeda usia dan warna

rambut berdiri berdampingan di balik punggung sakura,wanita berumur 19

tahunan itu tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya. tampak seorang bocah

berambut merah dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya menghirup udara seraya

memejamkan matanya "Emmm... wanginya enak, apa nee-chan membawa

makanan?" tanyanya senang. mata hijau lumutnya menatap kosong dan tak

fukus. kimimaru bocah yang lebih tua tiga tahun daru bocah merah yang

bernama gaara terkekeh pelan seraya mengacak rambut merah kumal gaara.

bocah berambut putih yang bediri dengan satu kaki itu tersenyum,

"menurutmu? aku rasa kau sudah mencium wanginya gaara..." dia ikut

memejamkan mata, "tercium seperti kuah ramen kental milik paman

teuchi..." gumamam senang meluncur dari bibir tpis bocah berambut putih

itu.

sakura tersenyum antara senang dan sedih, senang bisa membelikan makanan

untuk adik-adiknya yang lapar, bila biasanya mereka hanya mencium wangi

sedapnya ramen kedai paman teuchi saat mereka melewatinya saja dan

hanya bisa menelan ludah tanpa bisa mencicipi bagaimana rasanya, kini

wangi sedap itu ada di gubuk tempat mereka tinggal, tidak hanya wangi

sedapnya saja tapi mereka, tiga bocah kecil itu juga bisa mencicipi

rasanya. sedih, karena yang di dapatkannya bukan lah dari cara yang

halal, dia-sakura haruno- memberi makan adiknya dari uang hasil bercinta

dengan dua pria yang semalam menyetubihinya sampai pagi. tanpa sadar

setetes air mata jatuh membasahi kulit pipi putihnya, "Nee-chan, kenapa

menangis?" tanya kabuto kecil dengan takut dan sedih. sakura menghapus air matanya dan mengelus rambut abu-abu kumal kabuto, "Tidak, siapa bilang nee-chan menangis," jawabnya dengan senyum. di suruhnya kabuto duduk di lantai tanpa alas dan menghampiri gaara-adik laki-lakinya yang paling kecil- menggendong serta menuntu kimimaru untuk ikut duduk di lantai dan mereka pun sarapan bersama.

**###**

**To be continue**

**###**


End file.
